


We Can Share

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum works at a dog adoption center and his best friend is a lil pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Share

**Author's Note:**

> i've got class tomorrow morning and yet here i am

“Paw.” Jaebum orders. His dark eyes focusing on the canine sitting before him, intensity matching that of a military officer. “Mandu-ah, paw. Please. Paw.”

The Jack Russell before him stares at the open hand extended in front of him. She looks at the open hand and then back at Jaebum again. She blinks her right eye, the only functioning one. That is all it takes - a blink. A single blink and Jaebum's intense gaze melts into one of adoration. He lets out a defeated sigh. “You’re the hardest to discipline, you know? You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He lifts the dog up and carries it like a child. Mandu stares at the surrounding from this new height and freaks out a little. She's only a few inches tall and the highest she's ever been by herself was when she jumped on a stool. Mandu loves it when Jaebum carries him; she can see the store very clearly from here. Jaebum kisses her head and she replies the human's affection by licking his face.

“Okay, okay. That’s kind of gross.” Jaebum retorts and puts Mandu down. The dog looks up at Jaebum, wagging her tail with her tongue sticking out. “I can’t spend all day carrying you around, Mandu-ah. I’ve got work to do.”

“Jaebum hyung! Help me with these boxes please!” Youngjae, his coworker calls out. “They’re seriously heavy!”

Laughing at how Youngjae frequently thinks he can carry all that in the first place, Jaebum tightens the apron around his waist and calls out, “Okay, okay. Just let me do it, geez.”

Waddling behind him is Mandu, obedient to her human. She spends her days like this - following Jaebum around as he does his job at the pet store. No other dogs are let out free to wander like this, but Mandu is a sole exception to this. In fact, she’s a sole exception to everything in Jaebum’s life. If it wasn’t for his house having a no pets rule, he’d have brought Mandu home a long time ago.

"There are so many other dogs in this store, hyung. Why are you so fixated on Mandu alone?" Youngjae asks, slightly panting from all that weight-lifting attempts. "Coco the cute Shih Tzu is my favorite but I don't even bring her out of the cage room."

Stretching his back and positioning himself so he won't cramp his back when he carries the boxes, Jaebum grunts at how heavy the boxes are. He tries to answer his co-worker as he does his work, "I rescued Mandu myself, remember? The attachment issue is real, man."

 

_It is real. Jaebum could clearly remember that day; it was only his first week on the job and he wasn't exactly feeling the passion yet. He only did what his job dictates him to, nothing more than that. It wasn't until one rainy Friday when he walks out the back door of the store to take a break from the strong smell in the cage room. He holds a bowl of dog food he intends to feed the dogs with, but instead he squats by the door and wonders if this job is for him. While he's busy contemplating on his life choices, he feels the bowl getting tugged and he turns to see a tiny stray puppy attempting to eat out of it. He stares at the hungry pup for a bit before realizing how it tilts its head oddly when it eats. Jaebum picks the puppy up and holds it in front of his face._

_He lets out a small gasp when he notices an important detail on the pup. "Where is your left eye, little guy?"_

_The puppy could only let out a small yap, softly demanding to be put down. Jaebum smiles at it and checks the puppy thoroughly. "Oh my god, you're so small. So cute." Jaebum mutters to himself, still rotating the puppy in his hands to check its gender and such. "You're a girl! What is your name?"_

_The puppy lets out another yap, probably demanding to be put down so she can eat in peace. "I had dumplings for lunch..." Jaebum says. "It was really good. I think I'll call you Mandu in honor of those dumplings I ate."_

_With a small laugh gracing his face, Jaebum cradles the puppy and picks up some of the dog food on his palms. He holds it to Mandu's face and she eats it well, clearly hungrier than a wolf. Jaebum mutters something about eating with manners, but Mandu licks his hand clean with a satisfied look on her face. Jaebum looks at her for a second before asking, "Do you want to be my friend?"_

"I've heard this story a million times, hyung. You don't have to repeat it every single time I ask about Mandu." Youngjae laughs, cutting the box open with a cutter. Jaebum takes a step closer, fully intending to put Youngjae in a headlock but stops when Youngjae puts the cutter up as defense. "I just find it odd, 's all!"

Jaebum shrugs and ignores his friend. He puts down the last box there is and straightens his back with a sense accomplishment. He can't for the life of him find an answer for Youngjae's question, if he were to be honest to himself. Mandu entered his life at the best time, he just feels like he owes her one for bringing some spirit to his otherwise terribly dull life. Jaebum pats Youngjae's back and says, "You're just jealous, Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae gives what seems to be a disagreeing face before Mandu's bark echoes through the store. Jaebum's face immediately lights up and he smiles at his friend. "See? She agrees." Jaebum then walks back to the front where his dog is waiting as Youngjae scoffs at him. 

Expecting Mandu to come running at him, Jaebum is puzzled when the dog is nowhere in sight. A slight panic sets in until he sees co-worker Jinyoung entering the store. Jaebum wants to greet him, but he seems to be laughing and talking to someone hidden from Jaebum's line of sight. Jaebum inwardly curses himself for forgetting to arrange the dog accessories earlier - all because Mandu decided that she wanted to poop and almost missed the litter box. Jaebum walks further to see who Jinyoung is talking to and also to look for the god forsaken dog.

"Yeah, the dogs are well-- ah, Jaebum hyung!" Jinyoung greets him. "This is my friend, Jackson."

It isn't like his breathe was hitched in his throat and he couldn't speak, no. Jaebum doesn't roll like that. But the guy standing beside Jinyoung with soft platinum blonde hair and big eyes...catches Jaebum a little off guard. In his arms is none other than the cute Mandu resting like he's always been in this stranger's embrace. This stranger, Jackson, is in an oversized sweater and when combined with a dog in his arms makes a lethal combination. Jaebum stutters, "U-uh yes. I'm...Jaebum."

Jackson smiles at him and they exchange bows, both eyeing the other as if Jinyoung isn't even there. Speaking of which, Jinyoung clears his throat and it snaps both men out of their gaze. "So anyways...I'm gonna go in for my shift." JInyoung announces to his friend. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Jackson's happy face suddenly contorts into a sad one, worrying Jaebum a little. _What did Jinyoung say?_ Jackson hugs Mandu closer and softly answers, "It's a big commitment, Jinyoungie. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" 

Jaebum stares between the two of them with a huge question mark hanging over his head. Jinyoung nods understandably and leaves to put his bag behind the counter. Jaebum awkwardly shuffles his feet as he's left alone with Jackson. He stares adoringly at how comfortable Mandu is in Jackson's arm, in contrast to her usually wriggling away when people other than Jaebum holds her. Jaebum puts a hand in the apron pocket in an attempt to look casual and says, "Her name is Mandu."

The shocked look on Jackson's face puts an even bigger smile on Jaebum's face. "Her name is Mandu?! That is so cute! What a coincidence, too. People used to call me Wang Mandu at school." Jackson remarks, holding Mandu in front of his face to get a good look of her. "They say my head is shaped like a dumpli-- wait a minute."

Situations like this usually goes this way - every time a visitor gets cozy with Mandu, they'd realize at one point that she is blind in one eye. They'd then proceed to go 'aww' and 'how unfortunate' or 'poor thing' before stepping away to check out for better, healthier dogs. After the umpteenth visitor to do that, Jaebum decided to put Mandu as unavailable for adoption. He's truly certain no one can appreciate Mandu as much as he can.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing ever? Every time she blinks, it looks like she's winking at me." Jackson says, eyes still trained on Mandu. He softly asks, "Are you flirting with me, young girl?"

Softly laughing, Jaebum explains, "Mandu's blind in one eye. She was born without it." 

"Oh my god, you're a pirate dog!" Jackson exclaims, holding Mandu so close that their noses meet. "You should get an eye patch and everything."

 _Odd_ , Jaebum thinks. _Other than little kids, no one seems to have this kind of reaction towards Mandu._ Jaebum feels a little uneasy over this and holds his hands out, gesturing for Jackson to hand the dog over. Jackson smiles brightly and hands Mandu over, his arms brushing against Jaebum's. A literal spark appears between their skin. Jackson jerks back after handing over the dog and chortles. "A--ah. Sorry. She's a cute dog."

"She's the best." Jaebum proudly says, looking at Mandu the way a father would look at his daughter. This time, it is Jackson's turn to stare at them adoringly. Jackson's adoration is short-lived as the phone in his pocket buzzes. He fishes it out to see a text from his friend, Mark, asking for his whereabouts. He realizes how late he is for work, panic setting in. 

"I'm sorry, Jaebum-sshi--"

"You can just call me hyung." Jaebum cuts him. "I-if you're the same age as Jinyoung, that is."

A soft smile decorates Jackson's face as he says, "Jaebum hyung, I'll have to go to work now. It was nice meeting you and Mandu! I'll come back tomorrow, alright?"

Jackson waves a good bye at him and then a smaller wave at Mandu. He then skips out of the store, resembling a 9-year old boy leaving a candy store. Jaebum holds Mandu tight as he watches Jackson walk away, his floppy hair bouncing. Jaebum whispers to his companion, "Look, Mandu. He thinks you're cute." Mandu looks around, feeling a little indifferent about things. Jaebum softly adds, "I think _he_ 's cute, though."

"Isn't Jackson the cutest?" Jinyoung's voice says from behind Jaebum, startling the older guy. Jaebum puts Mandu down and runs a hand through his hair, pretending like he wasn't just checking Jackson out. "We'd just met a few days ago and he was so eager to come to the Dog Sanctuary."

"H-how did you guys meet?" Jaebum asks, arranging the accessories stacking up on the counter.

"He's Mark's friend." Jinyoung answers, a blush creeping on his face at the mention of the Californian boy he might or might not be nursing a major crush on. "They're both managing the gym down town."

In a split second, Jaebum's mind immediately conjures up possible images of how Jackson would look like beneath that sweater. He shakes the thought away and sighs. He's never been this flustered upon meeting someone else, much less a guy. A Jackson. "What was he being so worried about? That thing you told him to think about."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jinyoung teases, a knowing look on his face. Jaebum's gives a serious face and Jinyoung audibly sighs. "Fine. He's been living alone for some time now and he's terribly lonely. I suggested getting a pet dog or something."

Jaebum chortles at that. "A normal person would suggest getting a girlfriend but your first thought was to tell him to get a dog?"

"I work at a dog adoption center, what can I do?" Jinyoung shrugs, tying an apron with little paws on it around his waist. "Besides, he's gay."

The comment wasn't supposed to affect Jaebum this way. His heart isn't supposed to start beating wildly fast, his palms aren't supposed to be this damp, and he definitely isn't supposed to plan out an outfit to wear to work tomorrow. "I-is that so."

Jinyoung glances at his coworker, catching the restless attitude he's having as he tries to busy himself. Jaebum is also scratching the back of his neck a lot, making Jinyoung suspicious. After knowing him for almost 6 years, it is hard to not catch on Jaebum's habits, especially his nervous ones. "Hyung..." Jinyoung cautiously starts, approaching him. "Do you...like Jackson?"

"Hmm?" Jaebum hums, a little too fast a response. He starts stuttering, worsening his guilty state, "He seems like a--a nice guy, yeah."

Jinyoung knows that if he pries further he'd get nothing because Jaebum might be easy to read but he's hard to crack. He puts on a smile before leaving to check on the other dogs. Jaebum lets out a relieved sigh once Jinyoung is out of sight. Mandu is sitting by the litter box, head resting on the floor as she slowly falls asleep. Jaebum chuckles to himself and decides to distract himself with the incoming customers. He definitely did not spend the entire day thinking about the blonde friend he had just made.

 

_xxxxx_

 

A surprised look appears on Youngjae's face the moment Jaebum steps into the store. Instead of the usual large skater t-shirts he probably has 10 different ones of, Jaebum is wearing a buttoned up shirt Youngjae swears he's never seen him wear. _Jaebum hyung owns something other than oversized black tees?_

"What are you looking at?" Jaebum asks him, putting his backpack down and reaching for the apron behind the counter. 

"You're wearing something decent today." Youngjae answers without much thought.

Casting an angry glance at his coworker, Jaebum runs up to him and puts Youngjae in a headlock. Youngjae's chokes out a scream as he tries to pry Jaebum's arms away from him. Jaebum asks, or threatens, more like, "Are you saying I don't usually wear decent clothes?"

"Hyung! You know what I mean!" Youngjae explains, legs kicking the air. Jaebum puts him down, laughing at how red Youngjae's face is right now. "What's the occasion?" 

"Occasion?" Jaebum asks, pretending to be clueless. _A cute blonde dude is about to visit the store so I've got to put some effort into how I look, that's the occasion._ "No occasion. This shirt was just lying around."

Youngjae nods, but he turns back again to face Jaebum and squints his eyes. An inquisitive look forms on his face as he says, "This doesn't have anything to do with that handsome guy Jinyoung came in with yesterday, right?"

Laughing nervously, Jaebum once again hooks his arm around Youngjae's neck and leans back to further torture the boy. The bell at the entrance chimes and Jaebum turns (with Youngjae still in his grip) to see Jinyoung entering the store. Alone. Jaebum lets go of Youngjae - who dramatically falls on the floor and coughs his lungs out - and greets Jinyoung with a smile. _Don't ask about Jackson, don't ask about Jackson, don't ask abou--_

"Jackson's coming by later during lunch with food." Jinyoung announces, giving a subtle wink at Jaebum as he walks pass them. Jaebum grits his teeth and pretends to be unfazed by this, ignoring his beating heart.

Youngjae immediately stands up and exclaims, "Seriously? I like this guy, Jinyoung hyung!"

 

Lunch couldn't come any slower. Jaebum's had to distract himself from looking at the clock by feeding the dogs and cleaning Mandu's litter box, but his eyes keeps on fleeting towards the multiple clocks on the wall. Jaebum sighs at the lack of customers today. Of all days, he thinks, why does today have to be the most inactive one? He opens the back door and sits there, with Mandu in his lap. Mandu is falling asleep after jumping and yapping around so much before. Jaebum was so bored he had decided to try out the new toy they had purchased for the store to sell. Turns out Mandu liked it so much that it tired Jaebum first before Mandu got tired as well and climbed on Jaebum's lap. The both of them sit quietly there, far from Youngjae and Jinyoung who are minding the empty store. 

"I hope you like cheeseburger." 

Jaebum nearly jumps out of his skin at the question that is uttered next to him. Mandu jerks awake as well, a delicious smell beckoning towards him. Jaebum turns to see Jackson squatting down next to him with a cheeseburger in his hand. He continues, "I wanted to get chicken but I was late and the line was long at my favorite shop so I went and bought the next best thing instead."

"Cheeseburger." Jaebum says, a big smile on his face as he takes the cheeseburger from Jackson. "Hi, Jackson."

Jackson gets comfortable and sits next to him by the door, pressing by his side in the small space. Jaebum is about to thank him, but Mandu starts climbing him in an attempt to eat the cheeseburger. Jaebum groans and unconsciously puts on his military officer persona. "Mandu, down. Down! Cheeseburger is bad for you!"

He hears a chuckle from Jackson who then grabs a hold of Mandu and says, "I'll hold him for you."

"Thank you. And for the burger, too." Jaebum says, unwrapping the burger. Jaebum takes a big bite out of it and lets out an obscene moan at how well the bacon, cheese, and barbecue sauce go together, like they were made my the angels in heaven. Jackson holds back his laughter and hides his face behind Mandu, his cheeks tinted red. Jaebum notices this and curses himself for having that habit of moaning when he eats. "I'm sorry. I do that when I'm eating something this good."

"I'm glad you like it, hyung. I couldn't guess what you'd like so I bought something I like." Jackson explains, his eyes smiling at how well Jaebum is eating. He strokes Mandu and melts a little at how the dog relaxes and eases herself on his lap.

If asked, Jaebum probably cannot explain why he did this. He has done a lot of things he can't explain, and so this is one for the list. He tilts his head and points the burger at Jackson,  kindly offering, "Would you like a bite?"

 _I don't even share my food with my family, what am I doing?_ Jaebum asks himself, internally screaming. Jackson looks at him with a strange look on his face. With a low voice, he mutters, "I am actually pretty hungry and forgot to buy one for myself. Can I?"

Laughing at how blunt this boy can be, Jaebum moves the burger closer to Jackson's face. The blonde boy opens his mouth wide and chomps down on the burger, careful to not let any of the sauce spill on him and Mandu. Jaebum pulls the burger back to himself and watches as Jackson chews on the burger, wondering how someone could look so cute while eating. His face is stuffed after eating almost a quarter of the burger - if it was anyone else Jaebum would've yelled at them - and looks over at Jaebum with an apologetic look on his face.

"You eat well, don't you?" Jaebum laughs, taking another bite of the burger. Jackson cheeses guiltily, stroking Mandu as he continues to chew. Jaebum observes how calmly Mandu sleeps on Jackson's lap. "I think she likes you. She doesn't even like being held by Jinyoung longer than 5 minutes."

"Really?" Jackson asks, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. "She's a good dog."

Mandu hears the sound of dog food being poured into bowls, his senses activating as he jerks awake. He jumps off of Jackson and leaps towards Youngjae who greets the dog. "Yes, Mandu-sshi! Your food is here, as per requested."

"She is." Jaebum says, smiling at how Mandu nearly slips as she runs excitedly towards her bowl. Jackson laughs at that, his laugh a significantly high pitched one. He turns back to see a fond look on Jaebum's face, the first time he's directing it towards Jackson instead of Mandu. Jaebum looks down at his burger and offers it again, "Do you want another bite? You could finish it if you want to."

"I bought it for you, hyung." Jackson says, although Jaebum could read through him.

"Jackson, I know you're hungry."

He fails to hold back a smile, so Jackson shamelessly leans closer to Jaebum with a mischievous face, matching that of a little boy's. Jaebum feeds him the burger, making him eat the whole thing even though he could've easily finished it himself. He decides to just grab an early dinner later. The look on Jackson's face is worth it, Jaebum assures himself.

"So, uh, you're managing a gym with Mark?" Jaebum asks, initiating what then becomes a long conversation that gives him an insight of who Jackson is. This guy is probably the most interesting person Jaebum has ever met, his eyes attentive as he hears to every single thing Jackson has to say. Jackson is from Hong Kong and he was a national athlete before moving to Seoul for studies. He met Mark who does martial arts and decided to risk everything and open up a gym. He goes on about how happy he is that things are working out, but his voice gradually sounds sadder as he touches on the topic of how lonely he is.

"I used to have Mark with me, even though he barely speaks. And now that he's busy trying to woo our Jinyoungie, I'm left alone like a loser--" Jackson's soliloquy is cut off by the sound of his ringtone. He chuckles, "Speaking of the devil."

Jackson stands up and picks up the call from Mark, explaining where he's at. Jaebum suddenly feels like this small space is all too big and his side feels cold without Jackson sidling up next to him. He crumples the burger wrapper and walks over to throw it in the rubbish bin. He walks inside and notices from the clock on the wall that he has been talking to Jackson for over an hour. A hand reaches out to hold his and he turns around to see Jackson putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"I need to go back to the gym. I'll come by whenever I'm free, okay?" Jackson cheerily says, hands still holding Jaebum's. To say he is puzzled is an understatement, but Jaebum surely has no problem at all with this hand holding business. "Where's Mandu?"

Letting go of Jaebum's hand, Jackson crouches down to pick Mandu up. Jaebum stares at his hand for a while, baffled by how good hand holding suddenly feels like. Jackson nuzzles his face in Mandu's stomach, telling her how adorable she is and that he'd come by the store often just to see her if he could. Jaebum shouldn't, but he feels a pang of jealousy at that statement. _Why am I feeling jealous over a dog? Pull yourself together, Im Jaebum._

"Bye Jinyoung! Bye Youngjae!" Jackson exclaims, leaving the store with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. The boys wave at him, saying their thank yous and such. Before turning around and walking away, Jackson looks at Jaebum and gives him a wink. Jaebum thinks getting struck by lightning might shock him less. He looks down at his hand again and smiles. Mandu walks over to him, rubbing her head against his leg. Jaebum squats down and pats her head. 

"Mandu-ah, what was that?" He asks, as if expecting Mandu to have an answer prepared. Jaebum sighs and a serious expression casts over his face. "This is serious. I think I like him."

 

Jackson comes over to the store everyday that week. So far, he has worn 5 different sweaters that kills Jaebum every time due to how cuddly it makes him look. He has accumulated over 4 hand-holding instances, 3 hugs, and one incident involving Jaebum getting some mayo at the edge of his lips and Jackson wiping it off before licking it off his finger. These are all, of course, observed from a distance by Jinyoung and Youngjae who think they're both gross and adorable. Grossly adorable. Jackson doesn't appear during the weekends, leaving Jaebum a little grumpier than the rest of the week. Youngjae is pretty sure his usual grumpiness was compiled for the weekends. Jaebum then gets news that Jackson is coming over on Monday. He nods coolly, proud that he could contain his feelings better now.

 

_xxxxx_

 

"MANDU?!" Jaebum's voice could probably be heard till Daegu. Jinyoung closes his eyes, feeling the Im Rage™ wafting through the whole store. If Youngjae was here, he'd be slowly crawling into the cage room for shelter. Jinyoung opens his eyes slowly to see something a little unfamiliar in his friend's eyes. It isn't the usual anger boiling stare he has when Jinyoung had accidentally let a dog escape, or when Youngjae forgot to close the store properly. No, Jaebum takes care of his temper issue well these days. The look in his eyes right now is something Jinyoung would say is of...fear. Worry. Maybe even...sadness?

"I had the same reaction, hyung." Jinyoung carefully says, keeping a safe distance from Jaebum. "I told him to check out the other dogs but...he said he couldn't get Mandu out of his head."

Jaebum looks away and shuts his eyes. _The whole time I was thinking about you...and you only had your eyes set on my dog.._. He looks back at Jinyoung and sighs. "No way. You know how much Mandu means to me, Jinyoung-ah."

"Then _you_ tell him that yourself." Jinyoung counters, pointing a finger at Jaebum. " _You_ tell that puppy that he can't have your puppy."

Jaebum laughs and says, "It can't be that hard."

The bell at the store's entrance chimes and both men turn to look. Stepping inside is none other than Jackson, in a black shirt with his hair slicked back. Jaebum finds himself shocked yet again by this man who apparently could alternate his look between a cuddly puppy into a walking Calvin Klein ad just like that. Jaebum looks down at his Yeezus sweater and wishes he had worn something nicer.

"Jackson." Jaebum greets him with a soft tone, eyes smiling brightly but instantly dropping the expression once he feels Jinyoung's eyes on him. Jackson gives Jinyoung a small hug, and then he steps towards Jaebum, making a tiny alarm in Jaebum's head go off, alerting something along the lines of EMERGENCY. INCOMING HUG. He puts an arm around Jackson's waist as the shorter man pulls him in for a short hug, the smell of his cologne almost similar to Jaebum's. 

"So...has Jinyoung told you yet?" Jackson asks, face cautious but still bright.

Jaebum wills himself to not stare at Jackson's body that is highlighted better today in this shirt. He answers, "Uh, about Mandu? You...want to adopt Mandu?"

Jackson looks down and says, "I understand that she's your dog, but..."

"Mandu's not up for adoption." Jaebum says, responding faster than his head could think. When what had happened registers in his brain, he is faced with a sad-faced Jackson. Jaebum suddenly wishes he hadn't said that, even though it's what he's told customers a million times. With Jackson...he would never wish upon even his worst enemies to ever see a sad Jackson. It isn't an obvious kind of sad, too. It's the kind of sad when a little boy wants to buy a toy but you say no and he's too scared to beg you so he looks away instead. It absolutely kills Im 'I don't care' Jaebum. 

"I should've known, really. I'm sorry." Jackson sighs, a small smile on his face. "What was I thinking?"

"What about the other dogs we have? There are much cuter ones, puppies even." Jaebum offers, a little too eager to not let Jackson leave empty-handed. 

"It's okay, Hyung. Thank you, though." Jackson replies, his hand reaching to pat Jaebum's shoulder. "I've got a meeting to attend. Catch you guys later." He waves at Jinyoung and then at Jaebum before turning to walk away. Jaebum turns around as well, unable to watch Jackson walk away. He groans and scratches his head.

"Dumbass." He mutters to himself. 

Jinyoung walks up to his distressed friend and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He asks, "Felt wrong, right?"

"Shut up." 

 

It is nearly 10 and Jaebum prepares to close the store, Mandu following him everywhere he goes. Jaebum can't even bear to look at the dog with the fear of Jackson's disappointed face flashing in his mind. He sighs and squats down to scratch her fur.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his melodramatic friend and goes on to continue the unfinished work Youngjae had left earlier. He says softly, but loud enough for Jaebum to hear, "You could just give him the damn dog and go visit it once in a while, y'know?"

And suddenly, a tiny light bulb appears in Jaebum's head. It is flickering, but it is bright nonetheless. Leaving Mandu with absolutely anyone else is a no-no in Jaebum's book. But if he were able to visit her anytime he wants to...that wouldn't be too bad. Technically, Mandu lives in the store and Jaebum only happens to see her everyday because he works there. Besides, the thought of visiting Jackson regularly...

"Idiot, why couldn't you have suggested that earlier?" Jaebum scolds his friend. Jinyoung rolls his eyes again and stabs the box in front of him with a cutter. Jaebum laughs, "That's actually not a bad idea, Jinyoung-ah."

"I know." Jinyoung mutters. He looks over to see that Jaebum is grabbing a leash from the racks and a pink dog collar. He then whistles and calls out for Mandu, who comes out of nowhere and runs towards Jaebum. With much struggling, Jaebum manages to put the collar around Mandu's neck and attaches the leash on it. He then grabs his bag from behind the counter, causing Jinyoung to ask, "Wait, what-- are you really-- where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to Jackson's. Can you help close the store? I owe you one, Jinyoungie." Jaebum says hurriedly.

Jinyoung retorts, "Do you even know where he lives?" But Jaebum is already running for his life with Mandu running alongside him. Jinyoung sighs, "Weirdo."

Jackson had only told Jaebum where he lives once, but Jaebum may or may not have walked past his house after work. Jaebum arrives in front of the address he's sure is Jackson's and stops to bend down and pant. He looks at Mandu who looks equally exhausted and says, "I'm sorry, Mandu-ah. But this is for your own good."

He rings the doorbell and takes a deep breath, hoping he doesn't look too disheveled despite sweating in the cold night weather. The front door opens and Jaebum suddenly has a strong desire to tie the leash to the gate and run away, but he doesn't. He's too tired anyways.

A figure appears from behind the door, stepping out to greet him. It is Jackson, dressed only in a black tank top and sweatpants that miraculously makes Jaebum forget how tired he is. "Jaebum hyung? What are you doing here?" 

Jaebum tries to form coherent sentences in his head, but nothing comes out. He ends up standing there like an idiot, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He sighs and decides to just pick Mandu up and walk forward. He says, "I'm sorry for being a dick earlier. I just...have fatherly instincts towards Mandu."

Jackson's face softens as he hears that. He shakes his head and says, "That's okay. I know how much she means to you, I can see that."

"I-- I just-- I don't--" Jaebum groans at how bad his brain is at arranging information right now. "I thought that there would never be anyone who could love Mandu as much as I would. That was why I decided to care for her myself. But when I met you...I didn't think I'd see someone light up that bright over Mandu. I was even slightly jealous that you paid more attention to her than me, but whatever." Jackson chuckles a little at this. "I think you'd be a great father to her, as much as I was."

Jackson looks like he might tear up, asking, "Seriously? Is this for real?" He looks at Mandu and then at Jaebum. "You're letting me adopt her?"

"Why not." Jaebum shrugs. He then remembers all the guidelines he's set in his head earlier when he was running. "Oh-- but...you must promise to love and protect her as you would your own child. She's a friend, not an accessory. She also loves canned tuna which I think is weird but you should buy those for her anyways. And you'll have to let me visit her. At least thrice a week."

Jackson takes Mandu from Jaebum's arm and laughs. "You can come over everyday if you want to."

Jaebum hides his flushed cheeks, looking down at his shoes and smiling. "That doesn't sound too bad. Maybe you can cook dinner the next time I come over."

"I'm a horrible cook but I'll see what I can do." Jackson replies, a gentle reminder appearing in his mind telling him to never attempt cooking again. He puts Mandu down, the dog immediately running inside the house and smelling everything. Jackson bites his lip, thinking hard on what he should do now that he has Jaebum in front of him, still slightly panting from all that running. He decides to pull Jaebum by his sweater until there isn't anymore space between them and he then envelopes Jaebum in a tight hug, arms wrapped around him. Jaebum puts his arms around Jackson's waist and closes his eyes, taking in the smell of his (vanilla? sandalwood?) perfume. Jackson buries his face in Jaebum's neck, causing the older boy to hope Jackson doesn't hear how loud his heart is beating right now. 

"I...I think I like you." Jaebum mutters, eyes still shut as he slowly rubs Jackson's back. Jackson lifts his head and looks at Jaebum for a second before leaning in to peck him on the cheeks. 

"I like you too." Jackson replies, nuzzling his face back in Jaebum's neck. He adds, "And your dog."

Jaebum chuckles, "Our dog."

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make Jaebum a moody guy who scolds jackson more than he admires him, but fluff got the best of me. i'll try something angsty some other day i guess


End file.
